


AKA Sassin

by insouciantesque



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciantesque/pseuds/insouciantesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a bit of a voyeur and Cas needs a little bit of encouragement. Kevin needs a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Sassin

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from [tumblr](http://insouciantesque.tumblr.com/post/42912861129):  
> 572 words of smut, and my first real attempt at such (apparently semi-threesomes/threesomes are what get my creative juices flowing)

”That’s it Cas, just keep going down,” Sam says as he watches a half clothed Cas trailing a mixture of kisses and light nips down a naked Kevin’s torso. 

As Cas’ mouth nears the bristle of his lower abdomen, Kevin lets out a moan and arches into the contact, his cock leaving a line of precome along Cas’ throat before it gently hits under his chin. 

Cas brings his hands up to grasp Kevin’s narrow hips, thumbs fitting along the dip between the spine of bone and the soft swell of stomach, wanting to push him down and pull him closer at the same time.

Cas chances a glance at Sam, who by now has his pants hastily unzipped enough that he could take himself in his hand, and is currently running a closed fist along his shaft in a slow and steady rhythm, muttering things like, “That’s it, so pretty, fuck, suck his cock,” and more, less intelligible things. 

Cas brings his eyes back to Kevin, whose chest is heaving and eyes are now boring into his, ready for whatever Cas has to give him.

Cas lowers his head, taking the tip of Kevin’s cock into his mouth, testing. He watches as Kevin’s eyes close and his head slams back onto the bedding underneath him. He takes his mouth off to run a firm tongue along the underside, earning another loud groan as Kevin bunches the sheets under his hands, bucking slightly.

”Take him Cas,” Sam urges, closer now, pumping his cock quicker than before. That’s all he needs to take Kevin fully into his mouth, the coarse hair at the base of his dick gently tickling his face. Kevin lets out a screaming moan, which Sam quickly covers with a feverish kiss. 

Watching them, Cas incrementally increases his pace, varying his depth, and angle, so that his tongue runs along most of the sides and underside of Kevin’s length, until Kevin’s keening into Sam’s mouth, entire body a stretch of tense muscle, as he pulses into Cas’ mouth. Sam follows with a similar noise shortly after, spilling across Kevin’s chest and abdomen, barely missing Cas’ face. 

Cas pulls away and moves to one side of Kevin as Sam collapses on the other side. He rolls on his side to face the other two, bringing his hand up to run a finger through the cooling cum left on Kevin’s stomach. Sam and Kevin watch as he curiously brings the finger to his mouth, both letting out a simultaneous groan, as both their dicks make a valiant effort to harden again. As Cas brings his finger away from his mouth, Kevin leans forward to capture his mouth in a kiss, licking the taste of Sam’s cum into his own mouth. As Kevin pulls away he smiles at Cas, and turns toward Sam to capture him in a kiss as well. 

Soon the urge to sleep comes over Sam and Kevin, and Cas watches lovingly as they try to fight their fits of yawning and Sam trying to gather Kevin closer to him. He’s content just to watch them, but Kevin reaches for him, pulling him in until Kevin’s head rests against his shoulder. 

They fall asleep in varying states of dress with Kevin’s leg slung over Cas’, and Sam and Cas’ hands embraced, resting along the subtle curve of Kevin’s hips. More content than any of them thought they’d ever be allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read that all the way through, I apologize for the overuse of names, I wasn't sure how to keep track of who’s who with three of the same gender. If anyone has any suggestions pleeeeeeease lemme know.


End file.
